The Covenant Reunited
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Based on the movie except Bella is Chase's little sister.
1. The beggining

**YOU HAVE TO HAVE READ COVENANT FIRST. I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT!**

* * *

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._

_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning._

_But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17__th__ Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_For 300 years it had kept them safe._

_Until Now_

* * *

Six families survived the brutal witch-hunting's in England and came to America. They formed a Covenant of Silence. These families were the Putnam's Danver's, Garwin's, Simm's and the Parry's . Suddenly the Putnam family Disappeared. Until Now!


	2. Confession

When Reid woke up he was expecting to see his girlfriend Izzy next to him, not rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. Because they had so much money, each member of the covenant had a room in everyone's house, though the partners normally shared a room.

When nothing he was doing would stop her crying he had to **use** to get her to sleep. He put her back on the bed and called everyone(Including Sarah and Kate).Once everyone was there ,he explained what happened and that she was muttering that_ he was coming_. Just then Izzy walked into the room. Her eyes were blood shot red and you could tell she has been crying. She went to sit on the sofa next to Reid, who grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Guys there's something i haven't told you" she admitted looking at her lap. "What is it Iz?" Reid asked "Its about my family" she answered. Everyone was intrigued, she never talked about her family much, they only ever got a few details. "Well as you know I was adopted when i was 15. They all nodded "Well the truth is, Chase Collins is my brother" She muttered. Everyone was gobsmacked, the guy who tried to kill them was her brother. Reid pulled away his hand in shock. " i'm sorry, i thought he died the night our parents did" she let a few tears drop. Caleb, trying to bring order like the leader he was, asked what happened?

"Okay, well chase and i grew up unaware of our abilities. Our father was never around to talk about them. Chase was a year older than me and he was very protective." she let out a little laugh remembering some old memories " When he was 13 we were playing around and this guy came up to was about 15 and kept trying to get me to kiss him and when i wouldn't he tried to forcefully kiss me and then he somehow ended being thrown into the wall. That was the first time i saw Chase **use**. I knew something was wrong because I saw his eyes go from black back to brown. I tried to confront him but he would always shrug it off."

She took a deep unneeded breath." When i turned 13 i begged my mum to let me dye my hair, I wanted a change and when she wouldn't I went off into a tantrum up in my room" she had tears falling down her face. " I then looked into my mirror and imagined what i would look like with blue streaks in my hair. The next thing I know was my eyes turn't black and voila, i now had blue streaks. I had been so angry and caught up that i didn't see Chase come in. He witnessed what happened and told me that these thing were happening to him too. I was relived to know that at least i knew i wasn't crazy." She was about to continue when Sarah interpreted her " What happened to your parents?" Izzy continued " He convinced me not to tell our parents. As we grew older chase began to find a lot of information about our powers. When i was 15 chase confronted our dad. My father begged chase to stop **using**. He blackmailed dad into telling him more about the covenant. By this time chase **used** a lot. I wasn't sure but there had been a lot of murders recently. I didn't want to believe it but I don't think I could have said I knew my brother anymore. That day changed me a lot. He admitted to killing all those people, said he enjoyed it. He forced dad to will him his power. Because of that power boost he ascended early. The next thing i know I get thrown out of the house and when i look up its in flames!"

"After that i wake up in hospital and they're telling me that my parents are dead and my brother was missing. I didn't know what happened after that. I still didn't know much about my powers then so i didn't know if Chase survived the fire. If i had know the Chase Collins you were talking about was him I would have told you sooner. Its just...the memories were to painful. I had always idolized my brother. He was always there for me,stood up for me when our parents couldn't . Chase was practically my father and my best friend! It just hurt so much when he changed" by now she was crying. The boys were torn, not sure whether they should be sympathetic or angry, Kate and Sarah were crying on their boyfriends shoulders.

Izzy took a deep breathe before continuing the next thing she had to say " I told you this because...he's alive. I know these because if we focused hard enough we can sort of feel or see what the other is doing. Like he must have been feeling something really strong this morning because I felt him and he wasn't feeling a particular happy emotion either. I only ever felt him like that once and that was when he first ascended!

* * *

**OKAY SORT OF A CLIFF HANGER**


	3. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
